on vous raconte des cracks com
by tasou-chan
Summary: La face cachée du Manga, ou tout ce qu'on vous dit pas sur lui... comment ça, c'est pareil?
1. Chapter 1

Pour emmerder le monde, sauf vous petits lecteurs chéris de mon cœur, je fais pas d'en tête !

Bon, j'en fais un…

**Auteur **: moi

**Titre** : Ce sur quoi vous avez cliqué

**Genre** : Sais pas

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas à moi

**Rating** : Joker (j'ai du mal avec ce genre de chose…)

**Résumé** : Ben, à ce moment précis, je l'ai pas encore fait…

**Autre** : Ah, c'est important : si vous possédez un humour « normal » (genre, vous êtes pas le seul à rigoler de vos blagues…), ce genre d'ineptie est fortement déconseillé… je vous aurais prévenu…

**Encore moi** : Y'a sûrement tout plein de fautes, disons que je customise l'orthographe (hihi...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANDE ANNONCE

Dans un village de ninja, avec des ninja qui vivent dedans…

Un jour

L'un d'entre eux découvrit la porte tridimensionnelle qui mène à des mondes parallèles…

_Un gars :Heu… je voudrais pas te casser mais c'est pas dans scénar'_

_La voix : Non mais je fais de l'impro là, j'ai un truc, je le sens…_

_Un gars : Tu lis le scénar' ou je te casse tes dents !_

_La voix : Putain de boulot de merde…_

Un jour

Un ninja ordinaire

Se découvre, pas ordinaire…

_Naruto : Quoi ?_

_Mizuki : Files moi les rouleaux !_

_Naruto : Non, l'autre truc que t'as dit…_

_Mizuki : Ah, t'as un démon renard dans le bide !_

_Naruto : Pourquoi personne me l'a dit ?_

_Mizuki : Pour te faire chier ! _

De l'action…

_Naruto : Bon maintenant tu me donnes la télécommande !!!_

_Iruka : C'est ma télé, fais ce que je veux !_

_Naruto : Aaaaaaaahhhhh !!!! (cri de rage)_

De l'amour…

_Sakura : Ah, Sasuke-kun !_

_Sasuke: Quoi?_

_Sakura: Tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi?_

_Sasuke : Non._

_Sakura :…_

Des intrigues intrigantes…

_Kakashi : Yo, Médor a disparut ! _

_Naruto !!_

_Sakura :!!_

_Sasuke :… m'en tape._

Des méchants pas sympas…

_Akatsuki : On est pas sympas !_

_Naruto : Les bâtards !_

_Kakashi : Ah bon ? Tu ne savais pas ?_

_Sakura (en rythme): Tes potes ne se gênent pas pour me narrer tes exploits…_

Dans une histoire où les personnages se découvriront un allié là où ils ne l'attendaient pas…

_(Lalalala lala….Lalala lala bruitage de sonnerie de portable)_

_Naruto : Ben vous êtes où ?_

_Kakashi : A Suna pourquoi ?_

_Naruto : Mais vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ?!_

Et un côté sombre mal éclairé…

_Kakashi : Alors, tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ?_

_Sasuke : Butter mon frère._

_Kakashi : Allô, police secours ?_

NARUTO, la véritable histoire d'un blond, d'un renard transgénique coincé dans son corps, et de ses amis, à voir sur «on vous raconte des cracks .com »

Critiques issues du magazine « 49.59 minutes inside »

**Toto mata** : C'est de la merde, on nous prend vraiment pour des cons de la mort qui tuent la vie

zieute à gauche, trouve une boite d'œufs, et la balance sur l'affiche

**Mikikato** : Ouais !!! ANARCHIE !!

**Toto-mata**: Sais tu au moins que l'anarchie désigne un état de désordre dans lequel se trouve une collectivité ou un État, par suite de la carence ou de la faiblesse du pouvoir politique ? Non, évidemment, tu ne sais pas …

**Purisaï** : Tous des ignares…

**Tasou-chan**_(lisant les critiques)_ : Aaaah (c'était le « Aaaah » de satisfaction), ça fait du bien…

Ou le masochisme en action… 

**Tasou-chan** : Teste moi, déteste moi… _se retourne brusquement_ Oh! T'oublieras pas de couper ça au montage ?!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LaPiN2LuNe**:Contente qu'elle te plaise, moi aussi j'adore les parodies !!

**Miss Kumi** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Pour le coup du « méchant pas sympa » vous avez tous reconnus la chanson de Menelik « bye bye » ? J' ai toujours eu envie de la placer celle là…XD

**Shirenai** : Heu… ben, désolée alors…sinon, quand tu dis « Efectivement, ( sur ce coup, t'as fait une faute d'orthographe, c'est « effectivement ») c'est pas marrant. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien de risible, sinon le texte en lui-même. ». En fait, la première fois que j'ai lu ton commentaire j'ai cru comprendre, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai pas vraiment compris… (c'est que je suis lente à la comprenette moi…) , tu pourrais, m'expliquer la prochaine fois ?

**Hasu No Hana** : Moi aussi je te comprends, je te comprends tout à fait même !

**Murasaki-kun** : Ca me fait énormément plaisir !

**Chibi Maakuro** : Déjà, merci de trouver que mon humble fic a du potentiel ! Sinon, comme tu pourras le constater, j'ai encore utilisé le style théâtral. Disons, qu'il me « parlait » beaucoup plus qu'une simple narration, étant donné, que c'est censé être un scénario, dans le sens où je fais un plan « détaillé » (oui, guillemetons, ça vaut mieux…) des différentes scènes. En choisissant ce style, je ne voulais pas trop m'éparpiller, et rester le plus possible dans l'action (donc, pas beaucoup de place à la narration).

**Aud** : Merci … allez, ne faisons pas les timides, viens là que je te prenne dans mes bras !!! XD

**Reprenos** : Heu… ben, merci, même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire « cramper », si ça veut dire que tu aime, je te dis mille mercis !!

**leyya09** : Merci beaucoup ! Allez, rien que pour toi, la suite :

(Important : ça risque fortement de pas être drôle…)

* * *

Chapter oine : Naruflop 

...Musique chelou...

It was the nuit noire et dangereuse in the village of Konoha...

_Un gars: Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore?_

_La voix : Je parle en américain, ça fait style…_

_Un gars : Pointer à l'ANPE, ça fait style aussi…_

Quand tout à coup, des explosions se firent entendre…

_Kakashi : Gai ! Franchement, tu pourrais te retenir !_

_Gai : Mais c'est pas moi !_

_Kakashi : Ouais, c'est ça…on peut tromper mille fois une personne mais on ne peut pas tromp… Si, on peut tromper une fois une…euh ? Non ! On ne peut pas tromper une fois mille personnes, mais on peut tromper une fois mille personnes ! (1)_

Gai :… Heu, pourquoi y a de la fumée là bas ? 

_Kakashi : Essaye pas de changer de sujet !_

Un monstrueux démon renard faisait rage, détruisant tout sur son passage. Bientôt, de valeureux ninja furent réunis pour contrer les attaques de ce montre monstrueux…

_Ninja valeureux n°1 : Oula…m'a l'air pas commode celui là !_

_Ninja valeureux n°2 : Ouais, faudrait vraiment être con pour risquer sa peau…_

_(Grande réflexion pour savoir qui sera l'élu…) _

_Ensemble : Yondaime !!!_

En hauteur se tenait le quatrième hokage, le plus fort de tous…

_Yondaime : Hips… ouais… zsuis cap' de m'enfiler quatre bouteilles cul sec !_

_Kampai !!!_

Notre courageux hokage s'élança alors sur la bête, prêt à se lancer dans un combat sans merci…

_Yondaime : Eh merde… ( trébuche comme un con, et tombe sur Kyubi) Oh, c'est doux, c'est neuf ?_

_Kyubi : Non, lavé avec Mir laine, connard !_

_Yondaime : (pleure) Tout le monde est trop méchant avec moi !! Tu veux être mon ami ?_

_Kyubi : (rapetissant et devenant gentil) Ouais, on sera comme dans « Le renard et l'enfant »_

_Yondaime : (yeux pleins d'espoir) C'est vrai ?_

_Kyubi : (redevenant méchant) Non, c'était juste pour voir ta gueule !_

_Naruto : Ouuuiiinnn !!!!_

_Yondaime : Oh, merde ! C'est malin, maintenant, il va me casser les couilles pendant trois piges !_

_Kyubi : Oh, ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès… _

_Yondaime : Regarde Naruto, papa a acheté un gentil renard, t'es content ?_

_Kyubi : Qui a acheté qui ? T'as intérêt à retirer ce que t'as dit si tu veux pas que je te tue !_

_Yondaime : ( gesticulant et chantant) Si tu es triste, que tu as un gros chagrin…_

C'est ainsi que notre courageux hokage sauva le village en utilisant un jutsu spécial surpuissant, qui scella le démon dans le corps de l'enfant….

_Yondaime : (se retrouvant d'un seul coup sur le cul) Ben, il est passé où l'autre ?_

_Naruto : Ouuuuiiinnn !!!_

_Yondaime, surprit par les pleurs de Naruto, fait un pas en arrière, tombe dans le fossé, et se brise le cou…_

Mais cet acte héroïque lui coûta la vie…

Douze ans plus tard :

C'était le matin au village, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les enfants se réveillaient tout juste, le blond courrait tout nu dans la rue…

_La voix : NARUTO !!! (2) Habille toi, saleté d'exhibitionniste !_

_Naruto : Maieuh ! T'as dit que je devais me faire remarquer !!_

_La voix : Magne toi y a des gosses qui te regardent !_

Bref… à mesure que les rayons de soleil transperçaient l'épaisse couche nuageuse…

_Catherine Laborde : …et des perturbations sur l'ouest du pays, cependant, les températures…_

_La voix : Merde il pleut !_

_Un gars : Ben c'est ballot, le jour où je comptait me laver les cheveux !_

_La voix : Tient, tu m'engueule pas ?_

_Un gars : Non, c'est la pause clope…_

_La voix :…_

_Un gars :…_

_La voix : Et sinon, ça va ?_

_Un gars : Ouais, et toi ?_

_La voix :Ouais, c'est cool…_

_Un gars : …_

_La voix : …_

_Un gars : Bon, bah, au boulot !_

_La voix : Ouais, allons y !_

…le monument aux hokage se révélait peinturluré de couleurs festives !

_Naruto avec une bombe de peinture écrivant : « Ayez des burnes, allez aux urnes ! »_

_Flic qui passe : Jeune homme, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?_

_Naruto (panique) : Mais… rien… je mets du déodorant ! _

_Et il s'en fout sous les bras._

_Flic qui passe : Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au commissariat s'il vous plait !_

_La voix : Mais, t'es con, y' a pas de commissariat !_

_Naruto : Hehe… VIVA EL CHE (3) !!! (son côté révolutionnaire prends le dessus)_

A l'école des jeunes ninja :

_Un élève : Monsieur, comment on fait les bébés ?_

_Iruka : Bon, saleté de mioche vous me saoulez avec vos questions à la con ! Allez, tous en rang, interro !!_

_La classe : Mais, vas y on a rien fait !_

_Iruka réfléchit et voit Naruto cligner de l'œil._

_Iruka : NARUTO !! T'as finit de faire le pitre ?! A cause de toi, tout le monde se tape une interro !!_

_La classe : On te tuera un de ces quatre…_

_Naruto : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la victime ?_

L'examen des ninja arrive, les professeurs annoncent le sujet, mais malheureusement pour notre héros, il ne semble pas être très apprécié…

_Iruka : Allez, c'est ton tour de créer un clone !_

_Naruto : No problemo (Prend son masque qu'il a acheté à la Japan expo). Et voilà !_

_Iruka : Et il est où ton clone ?_

_Naruto (fait un pas sur la droite) : A droite !_

_Iruka :…_

Plus tard, le blondinet se fait arrêter par Mizuki, qui lui révèle l'existence d'une technique secrète imparable pour réussir ses examens…

_Naruto : Je peux pas me contenter de vous payer pour passer ?_

Mais il se révéla que ce Mizuki, n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un traître, pensant se servir de l'innocence de notre héros…

_Mizuki : Allez, donne moi les rouleaux !_

_Naruto : Non, c'est à moi !_

_Mizuki : Soit un bon garçon, donne moi les rouleaux et je te donnerais des ramens !_

_Naruto : Ok, tiens _

_Iruka (sautant dans les airs façon bodyguard au ralenti) : Noooooooooonnn !!!!!!!!_

On sait pas trop comment, il se prend un shuriken dans le dos.

_Naruto : Ben, il vous arrive quoi ?_

_Iruka : Je viens te sauver des griffes de ce traître !_

_Naruto : Mais, dégage ! Je négocie des ramens là ! Franchement t'es lourd !_

_Naruto le pousse, Iruka roule comme une merde, s'échoue sur les orties, roule à nouveau, et se noie dans le lac._

_Mizuki : Bien, où en étions nous ? Tient, mais..qu… Aaaaaaaahhhhh ! Mon dieu ! Sadako (4)! Elle est venue me tuer !!_

_(Résurection d'Iruka qui avance en rampant vers Mizuki, style "the ring") _

_Mizuki: (sanglotant) épargne ma vie ! Pitié ! (s'évanouit)_

_Iruka : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce con ?_

_Naruto : C'est que vous faites peur comme ça…_

_Iruka : Tant qu'il est évanouit on devrait en profiter pour lui barboter son portefeuille !_

_Naruto : Bonne idée !_

Le soir, chez Ichiraku, nos deux compagnons fêtèrent leur victoire sur l'ignoble Mizuki !

_Naruto : Allez, merci à toi Mizuki, de nous avoir invité !_

_Iruka : Il était sympa finalement, surtout son portefeuille !_

* * *

Critiques issues de « 49.59 minutes inside » : 

**Toto mata** : Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : PA-THE-TIQUE

**Puresaï **: C'est pire que ça, c'est…y' a pas de mot…

**Toto mata** : En plus elle fait des fautes grosses comme son cul, et dire qu'on met des gens en prison pour moins que ça…

**Tasou-chan** (lisant les critiques) : Je m'en lasserais jamais !

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(1)« la cité de la peur », trop trippant ce film !

(2)écrire en majuscule pour simuler des hurlements est grave faute…

(3)n'y voyez rien de politique, c'est juste …pas drôle…

(4)Sadako, vous savez, cette fillette dans « the ring »


End file.
